The grinding process is a process for shaping or finishing a workpiece by providing a grindstone tool with certain cutting and feeding amounts while rotating the grindstone tool at a high speed. As the grindstone tool used for such grinding process, a grindstone tool in which abrasive grains are affixed on a base metal by an electro-deposition method utilizing the principles of electroplating has generally been known.
In addition, in the above-described grindstone tool, the grinding precision (the surface roughness of the workpiece) can be improved by reducing the size of the abrasive grains. Reducing the size of the abrasive grains, however, also reduces the capacity of chip pockets formed between the abrasive grains. If the capacity of the chip pockets is reduced as described above, chips, which are produced by grinding, are easily stuck in the chip pockets, and may cause the clogging of the chip pockets.
For this reason, a grindstone tool capable of grinding with high precision by preventing chip pockets from clogging with chips has conventionally been provided. Such a conventional grindstone tool is disclosed for example in Patent Document 1.